


The Detective and His Plastic Prick

by InFlunnt



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst(?), Confused Gavin, Connor just wants to be helpful, Death Threats, Empty death threats, Enimes to Lovers, Everyone is confused really, Fluff, M/M, To Be Continued, confused Connor, dad jokes, rating for eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFlunnt/pseuds/InFlunnt
Summary: i wanna redeem gavin…… he can be a good boy i swear





	The Detective and His Plastic Prick

A little while has passed since the Android Revolution ended in favour of Androids, and things were settling back into a peaceful lifestyle. Kara, Alice and Luther made it to Canada, Marcus went back to take care of Carl in his dying days and Connor was still employed at the Detroit Police Department. 

The android was much more respected at the office and even found himself being treated like another human being. He enjoyed his co-workers because they made up a nice working place… all except for one person. Detective Gavin Reed. Reed would insult, threaten and bash Connor seemingly whenever he could. Calling him names like "Tin-can", "Plastic bitch" etc etc.. It didn't affect him much as he's pretty much used to it and Hank scolds Gavin's ear off if he witnessed it. (Although, Connor has to restrain Hank from hurting Gavin for the sake of Hank's Disciplinary Folder and Gavin's life.)  
Passed the Revolution, the harassment seemed to get less and less frequent, and Reed was acting quite strange around the android.  
Connor walked into the office shadowing Hank, kindly greeting his fellow officers with the same smile and wave as usual. He even greeted Gavin, which put a queasy feeling in the Detective's stomach every time. 

"Hello Detective Reed."

He said it in that same upbeat tone every time. It's gotten to the point where he sounded like a record player on repeat. And Gavin just wanted to smash that record player to make it shut up. The grumpy man looked up at the android, took a sip of his coffee, then let his eyes fall to the papers on his desk. "…Hello." He mumbled.  
Connor stopped for a moment, pleasantly surprised that he got a response until Gavin looked up at him disgusted and mocked "The fuck you lookin' at tin-can? Get a fuckin' move on." And his eyes went straight back to his papers. Connor slowly began to stalk away from The detective's desk. Something was definitely off, and he was going to find out.  
He didn't know why he was so intrigued, maybe for the fact Gavin was being so unusually nice him?  
Connor sat at the desk with the tag that read "RK800; Connor", his model and name. He couldn't help but stare at Gavin curiously from across the room.  
Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Connor's partner, was at his desk across from the android's already and passed a paper thin electronic tablet to Connor.  
"Look through these cases, see if you can find anything interesting…" But Connor didn't seem to hear him. He snapped his fingers alarming the daydreamer as he jerked his head towards the Lieutenant, his LED flickering from yellow back to blue. "Anyone home over there, or you still in sleep mode?"  
Connor blinked at the Lieutenant and glanced at the tablet. "N-no, I was just… looking at something. Sorry Lieutenant."  
Connor proceeded to slide the terminal towards himself. Hank squinted and nodded suspiciously, taking note of the fact that Connor was glancing at Reed.  
The android closed his eyes and put his finger to the electronic, instantly processing all of the information in the database.

****

**CASE FILE  
** _> Processing<_

__

_> Evaluating Information<_

__

**INVOLVING ANDROIDS:** _(12)_  
**INVOLVING HUMANS:** _(29)_  
**INVOLVING AUTOMOBILES:** _(45)_  
**OTHER:** _(4)_

_> Information Evaluated<_

__

__

>Complete<

__

__

 

He finally removed his finger and opened his eyes, LED cycling back to blue.  
"The number of cases involving android violence has been decreasing day by day... Things seem to be improving eh, Lieutenant?" He spoke brightly. "Yeah, yeah…" He nodded.  
"Is… something the matter?" The android tilted his head in interest yet confusion.  
"Say… why were you staring at Reed so intently? Did he do somethin' to you again? Because I'll pound that son of a bitch's fa-"  
"-No nothing of that sort." Connor quickly cut him off.  
"In fact… It's the complete opposite…" He turned his head towards Gavin again and accidentally made eye contact. Connor quickly averted his eyes back to the Lieutenant who had a confused look on his face.  
"And what the fuck do you mean by that?"  
Connor shook his head trying to come up with a logical reason in his mechanical mind, but blanking.  
"I… don't know." He finally responded. "…He hasn't been acting his usual cocky self, he's been bothering me less as of late and today… He even exchanged my greeting."  
The lieutenant glanced over at Gavin for a second then back at Connor.  
"Well don't trust him. I don't think there's any good reason behind it knowing that lowlife.… Bastard has nothing better to do than to mess with you."  
Hank leaned forward in his chair putting his face in closer proximity to his partner's and spoke in a low tone.  
"Be weary of him, got it?" Connor nodded  
"I planned to be anyways." He glanced at Gavin one last time only to find that the detective left his desk.  
Connor scanned the room to see if he had went to go socialize with another co-worker, but didn't see him. Concluding he was no longer in the room, Connor stood up from his chair.  
"I'll be right back, I won't be long." "Where do you think you're going exactly? You got work to do that I'm not doing for you." The old man spoke to the android's back.  
"It's important, I won't be long." He repeated without turning around. Hank watched him walk out of the room. When he couldn't see him anymore he just shook his head while returning his focus back to his work.  
"Fuckin' androids…" He breathed to himself.

________________________________

Connor was determined to locate the whereabouts of Detective Reed. He first checked the break room where he'd usually be but there had been no sign of him. "Excuse me." He said as he walked up to a female officer who was preoccupied with a conversation and politely tapped her on the shoulder.  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but has Detective Reed been in this room recently?" He questioned.  
The officer only looked at him suspiciously, Gavin and Connor's relationship was very infamously known in that office.  
"No, why?" She put her hand on her hip.  
"It's nothing. Sorry." He walked out of the break room and looked around, pondering on where Gavin could've went.  
He inferred that he wouldn't just leave because while he hates his job, he probably couldn't afford to lose it.  
Connor then found himself in the men's bathroom, having weird looks thrown at him as there's no need for androids to use let alone be in the bathroom exactly.  
"Have any of you seen Detective Gavin Reed?" He took the attention on him to his advantage. All he got in response was the same awkward head shake from everyone in the room signifying "no".  
He walked out of the bathroom puzzled. Where could he have gone?  
Connor was considering the possibility that he might've actually left so he made his way out to the parking lot.  
It wasn't the most crowded place, so finding Gavin's car wouldn't be hard.  
He analyzed each license plate and found the one that belonged to Gavin, meaning he was still here. "Detective Reed?" He called out to the empty parking lot, only his echo responding.  
He let out a sigh, he didn't even know why he wanted to look for him in the first place.  
He turned to walk back in the door when he felt someone forcefully, but not violently, take his arm. He was then dragged to an alleyway behind the building.  
He looked over at the mysterious figure dragging him who turned out to be Gavin Reed himself. He didn't seem very happy.  
"Enough with these fuckin' games you plastic prick." He unholstered his gun and aimed it straight at Connor's forehead. If he shot, he would kill him instantly.  
He put a hand on the pistol in his back pocket, LED flickering from yellow to red, and back to yellow. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know what you're talking about…?" The android questioned, genuinely confused.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about you goddamn piece of plastic. Don't play stupid with me." He snarled.  
"I… I really don't. I apologize if anything I've done has bothered you in anyway, I-"  
But Gavin rushed forward and planted his own lips on the android's, preventing him from speaking anymore. He let the android go, who just stared at Gavin, face turning blue, the colour of therium. The Detective aimed the gun back at his target.  
"You should really shut up and let me explain for once."  
Connor didn't plan on responding, he was in too much shock to really do anything. His LED flashed in a confused pattern of blue, yellow and red, not being able to process what had just happened. The therium pump in his body paced rapidly with an almost burning sensation. Of all the things Gavin could've done to him out here, this was certainly not on the list of possibilities.  
"You really fuckin' know how to make a guy swoon, don't you?" Gavin pressed almost angrily, but something about him didn't seem angry.  
"You confused my mind so goddamn much, never in my life would I imagine that I would want to… be with an a-android."  
He lowered the gun, but then raised it back to the center of Connor's face.  
"This is some fucking plan, isn't it. You gonna fuckin' use me or something?" Gavin growled, speaking quickly.  
Connor looked into the deep black barrel of the gun.  
"Well, speak now motherfucker. Or I'll blow your fucking processors out." Connor panicked, not being able to find words.  
"I-I… Uh… Y-you…" He took a deep breath and let it out.  
"I had no plan to seduce you, I can assure you that Detect-" Gavin forcefully planted the gun barrel directly on Connor's forehead.  
Through grit teeth, he demanded " _You call me Gavin, got it?_ "  
Connor put his head back against the cold brick wall behind him attempting to distance his head from the gun.  
"O-okay… Gavin... I can assure you I had no intentions of seducing you at all.…Why do you even have this gun to my head?" He questioned attempting to look at the silver barrel pressed on his forehead. Gavin pursed his lips and removed the gun, backing off Connor.  
"All you fucking do is smile that same annoying as fuck smile and all I can think about is how you can fuckin' do that all the time." Gavin started to pace.  
"You're never sad, never mad, never tired huh? You're just so fuckin' perfect, _HUH?_ " His voice raised a little.  
Connor stood silently listening to the detective's rambles while his LED stayed yellow and occasionally blinked.  
"And that's what I fucking hate about you.… Because it makes me love you." Gavin put the pistol back in it's holster to which Connor took his hand off of his own gun finally being able to find some security in the confused mess of a situation he was in.  
"You're attractive, the best goddamn detective in this office…" He paused.  
"And nice to everyone. Even me." Gavin's voice occasionally cracked, stopping his pacing to face Connor. "The one who calls you nothing but a goddamn piece of plastic and shoots you down."  
"But yet you treat me like a goddamn friend.… I don't fuckin' understand you Connor."  
The android slowly unpressed himself from the wall.  
"I guess I just want to like everyone. I would like to be everyone's friend, including yours." Gavin looked up at the android, pulling him down by his tie and looked into those dark mysterious eyes.  
The most human eyes he's ever seen.  
"And that's what kills me you sack of shit. Because you make me feel fuckin' guilt."  
He released the taller man.  
"Before I could say whatever I wanted to whoever I wanted. But _you-_ "  
He approached Connor again jabbing his finger into his shoulder. "-came along with your perfect ass and made me realize I had goddamn issues."  
Gavin scoffed and shook his head.  
"…I'm not perfect Gavin. Not even androids can achieve that. I feel things, just like you."  
"I feel sadness, anger, tiredness… "  
"I just take on an optimistic personality to hopefully lift up the spirits of everyone around me. It becomes unpleasant when the atmosphere around you becomes diluted with negativity."  
Gavin smirked and shook his head at the ground.  
"Are you troubled by your feelings towards me?" Connor inquired. Gavin stares at him.  
"What do you fuckin' think Sherlock?" The android pursed his lips.  
"Okay… well I was thinking… We could work this out somehow." He looked everywhere but Gavin's face, not believing the words coming out of his own mouth. Yet something felt so… right about them.  
Reed squints his eyes. "The fuck you mean?" Connor closes his eyes, exhales through his nose, and opens them again.  
"In other words… I was wondering if me reciprocating those feelings would help you?"  
The shorter man's eye brows furrow. "Y-you… You want to help… me?"  
Connor smiles and walks over to Gavin, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"If it makes you happy."  
Gavin frowned and then smacks Connor, not as hard as he used to however.  
"You're a stupid bitch, you really are."  
And then he smiles.  
This is the first time Connor saw Gavin genuinely smile at him instead of that demeaning cruel one he's always shown to him.  
"Well if I'm a stupid bitch, then you must be Gavin."  
Connor snickered to himself until he met a well-deserved fist to his stomach, forcing him to his knees.

"If you ever make a joke like that again I will fucking end you, and I'm serious this time."

"Hi I'm serious this time, my name is Connor."

" _WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY YOU PLASTIC ASSHOLE._ "

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if connor wasn't in character bc i feel like i didn't write him correctly but i tried :')c


End file.
